The present invention relates to a lithotomic apparatus for desired lithotomic operations, such as crushing of a calculus in the body cavity, separation of a calculus adhering to the tissues of a patient's body, etc.
Various apparatuses have conventionally been provided which destroy a calculus produced in a hollow or cavity of a kidney, ureter, or some other internal organ. One such prior art apparatus is designed so as to crush a calculus by means of a laser beam emitted from a laser probe. With use of this apparatus, however, the laser beam is applied to the body wall, thereby injuring it.
Stated in Japanese Patent Disclosure No. 60-192808 is an apparatus which incises or removes the tissues of the human body by means of a high-pressure fluid. Although not disclosed in the Japanese Patent Disclosure, it may be possible to think of an arrangement in which a calculus is crushed or separated by means of a pressurized fluid. In crushing a calculus with use of a high-pressure fluid, however, the pressure of the fluid must be made higher than that in the case of treating the body tissues. Thus, the high-pressure fluid, like the laser beam, is very likely to injure the body wall.